Differentia
|image= |season=2 |episode=23 |jdate=25 September, 2005 |edate=30 September, 2006 |previous=Crackpot |next=Paradise Lost }} Overview Renton joins Charles and Ray on a job to deliver a believer in Vodarac to a holy ground, but when Renton tries instead to get the girl treatment, contradicting the family's wishes, he learns more about how the world around him works. Meanwhile, Holland tries to deal with the fact that he has to tell Eureka that Renton left the Gekko. Synopsis Renton compares to the treatment he received from the Gekko and now the Beams. On the Gekko, Talho would yell at him for being to slow but Ray is amazed that he gets the job done so fast; Holland would bad-mouth and ignore him but Charles talks nicely towards him and gives him a lot of attention. The Beams receive a job and Renton comes with them. At the airport, which is under a security curfew, Renton is stunned to see his passport is stamped with the Beams surname. They pull ap alongside EMTs working on several injured people, which Charles proclaims are terrorist victims. They meet their contract for the job, and it's to transport a sick girl to the Vodarac before she dies. As the curfew alarm goes off, Charles reckons they could bust out if the girl's father didn't mind them getting rowdy, but the man's understanding reluctant to put his dying daughter through that, and asks for them to leave in the morning. Renton thinks they should take her to a hospital rather than the holy land, but since she's counted as Vodarac that makes her a terrorist, so no other place will take her. Charles says they don't actually see it as dying, but Renton suddenly cuts in with him saying that there's no such thing as the after life, and remembers the moment what Eureka said about people not being fixed when they're broken. The mercenary tells him to respect the Vodarac's beliefs, and Renton calls him cold-hearted and walks away as Charles rubs the back of his head and tells Ray that he guesses it's not easy raising an adolecentt son. Renton runs to find the doctor, but the parents have already given her life support system to another patient, and he goes to see her. On the Gekko, Mischa tells Eureka that she is doing much better but should stay out of the hanger until she mentally recovers. Eureka asks about Renton and why he hasn't visited her yet, and Mischa lies, saying he is alright but hasn't seen him today. Then, Eureka asks about love, which shocks Mischa, Talho, and Hap. While Mischa tries to explain it's nobody in particular, everyone suspects that Eureka is falling in love with Renton. Holland rejects this as a possibility, but everyone else insists it is possible. Holland continues to insist that Eureka is not capable of falling in love and doesn't want to hear anything more about it. Talho is frustrated at Holland and confronts him, telling him that as soon as Eureka is up and well, he will tell her the truth about Renton being gone. At the hospital, the girl's father runs into the room, saying his daughter has vanished, and Charles already knows the culprit. Forced by Talho, Holland works up the nerve to talk to Eureka, but backs out at the last minute when she begins talking about Renton and asking Holland where he is. He tells her that he went to town with Talho and Hilda, and walks away. This irritates Talho, who had been secretly watching, even more and calls him an idiot. Renton is trying to take the girl to a better hospital, but it is really cold outside, so she could die from pneumonia before they get there. The kids are hanging out with Eureka as they take a walk through the ship. Hilda hears them coming her way and Talho pulls her aside. They decide they really need Holland to tell the truth to Eureka because it's mostly his fault that Renton left. Renton hears the curfew alarm sound and asks for a doctor, who warns him that bringing somebody believed to be in a terrorist group will be trouble. When the crowd sees her, they start yelling at her to bring their loved ones back and he asks what did she do to deserve this treatment. They ask him if he knows what he feels like to lose all of his family. Hilda tries to act normal around Eureka, who asks the same question about love. Charles and Ray hear about the commotion in an alley. They rescue Renton from being attacked by the angry people. Back on the Beams' ship, Charles tells him, as a person, he may have done what was right, but thinks it should be up to the person to decide. Ray and the girl's parents inform him that the girl had died, and Charles will carry her free of charge to the holy land. The girl's mother thanks him for what he did, but it probably made things worse. On the Gekko, the crew doesn't try to hide their lack of faith in Holland telling Eureka about Renton. Stoner thinks it has something to do with love, Hilda thinks Renton wants to be found, Matthieu thinks he wants people to worry about him, Gidget says Moondoggie should be the one to pick him up because he's like his older brother to which Moondoggie replies that he is not his brother. Filled with anger Holland lashes out at them kicking a stool at Moondoggie and yelling that Renton left simply because he wanted to. He then storms off while Moondoggie grasps the leg that the stool hit while groaning in pain "Why did he do that?". Hap says that he probably understands Renton the most out of all of them. Holland finally breaks the news to Eureka, who takes it bad. She immediately thinks it's her fault because she was mean to him and Holland can't bring himself to say anything. She rushes to his room only to find it empty except for his tracksuit. Renton is depressed that he can't do anything to help anyone because everyone broke his faith until there was none left. Ray asks Charles how he's doing and they think having a kid isn't too bad. Cradling his tracksuit Eureka tearfully says she wants to see Renton. Major Events *Renton becomes conflicted between remaining with the Beams because he feels happy with them versus him wanting to see Eureka again because he wants to reconcile with her. *Holland doesn't want to tell Eureka about Renton leaving because he knows she will take it badly and he truly thinks he is protecting Eureka from the boy by not telling her. *Eureka discovers that Renton is gone and feels that his abandonment is her fault. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Differentia" by Ryuichi Sakamoto. *For the first time, Eureka begins to question her feelings for Renton and discovers a strong desire to see him again. *The Vodaracs have been accused of being terrorists for unknown reasons. *Renton likes it better with Charles and Ray because they treat him better than the Gekkostate ever had. He describes Charles as attentive and caring, and Ray as complementive while Holland as bad-mouthed and Talho as critical. *This episode reflects Holland's immaturity and inability to face the truth and problems, such as his continued refusals to tell Eureka about Renton being gone and his denials that he forced Renton to leave, even taking his frustration out on the crew. *The crew's lack of interest in the reason why Renton left is shown as they make fun of why they think he left and make no mention of his earlier depression, which they had also contributed to his adolescence; which shows that they never truly understood Renton's feelings. *Holland finally builds the courage to tell Eureka that Renton has left, after ignoring the situation for several days. *Holland's troubled expression after telling Eureka about Renton being gone shows his disappointment and shock of how badly she took the news; as is speculated that he had thought she would be somewhat glad and things would go back to the way they were before he came aboard. *Eureka immediately feels guilty when she hears that Renton left because of how she rejected him when she last saw him and of how she ignored him. Ultimately, it took her losing him for her to realize how important Renton has become to her and how much she has grown to care about him; to the point where she falls into a deep depression as she realizes how much she misses him and wants him back. Category:Eureka Seven